Taimoshis
by Westrik
Summary: "Não são humanos. São monstros sedutores em forma humana, cumprindo sua ultima pena para ir a caminho do céu." "Apenas aqueles humanos, cujo coração esteja repleto de amor por aquele ser cruel, pode destrancá-los." Sinopse completa dentro. NEW POST  :D
1. Sinopse

**Sinopse**

Todos um dia pagam pelos seus pecados. Cada um de uma forma diferente, porém, existem pecados que ultrapassam os limites aceitáveis do céu e do inferno. Então, além de cumprir sua punição no Inferno, esses seres são mandados ao mundo humano, com os sentimentos selados por completo. Apenas aqueles humanos, cujo coração esteja repleto de amor por aquele ser cruel, pode destrancá-los.

Não são humanos. São monstros sedutores em forma humana, cumprindo sua ultima pena para ir a caminho do céu. Esses demônios são chamados Taimoshis.

**Contem**

Insinuação de sexo, violência, nudez e assassinato.

**Nota**

Taimoshis é uma criação exclusivamente minha.

Essa fic está incompleta, e eu farei o máximo para postar com frequencia.

Se for possivel, se quiserem dar dicas, sugestões do que pode ou não acontecer, podem entrar em contato comigo!

Reviews é bom, eu só postei a sinopse no momento, pois eu gostaria de saber se gostariam que eu começasse isso. Se disserem que sim, imediatamente eu posto o primeiro capítulo!

Se não atrapalhar, leiam os meus comentarios, talvez tenha alguma coisa importante, ou talvez não. Nada garantido! XD


	2. Um

********************

****

**Um**

Estava um silencio perturbador, o céu escuro, sem nenhuma estrela. A lua mal aparecia, provavelmente choveria mais tarde. Risadas altas cortaram o silencio naquele minuto, acompanhados de gritos agonizantes. Muita dor, medo, sangue. Gargalhadas femininas mostravam obvia diversão, barulhos eram escutados, como se estivessem socando carne. As paredes, antes brancas, agora mostravam manchas grandes e obscenas de sangue. Sujo.  
De repente, tudo parou, nenhum barulho podia ser escutado, tudo silencio. E então, naquele quarto, tudo ficou pobre, com uma áurea mortal, enquanto duas sombras saiam pela janela, tão sujas de sangue quanto o quarto no qual se retiraram.

********************

**X**

Milhões de pessoas olhavam assustados a televisão naquela hora da manhã, tremeram tamanha crueldade que o repórter dizia na mesma. Pais e mães engasgaram com o susto de ver a violência de hoje em dia, um homem aparentemente sério, alertava a população para tomarem cuidado ao passearem pelas calçadas.

_"Duas pessoas mortas hoje. O homem chamado Mariko e a adolescente Tsuya foram cruelmente assassinados esta noite. Vamos saber mais detalhes com o policial americano, John Carl. Bom Dia Sr. John."_

_"Bom dia!"_

_"Poderia descrever essa barbaridade?"_

_"Bom, o crime, pode se dizer, que foi perfeito, nenhum rastro de sangue do assassino, apenas das vítimas. Parece que foram mortas com um taco de golfe, que mandamos verificar para ver se há alguma pista ou digital de quem foi o assassino dessas duas pessoas, até agora, não temos rastros de quem exatamente fez isso, mas não vamos desistir, continuaremos a procurar pelo responsável."_

_"Obrigado então, aqui é Takeshi para a TV Tókio."_****************

**X**

Conversas altas, assuntos diversos por pessoas diferentes, mas a maioria era sobre o crime. No colégio Kawashima o pânico era igualmente obvio. Adolescentes e crianças temiam sair às ruas sozinhas, qualquer ida ao shopping ou praia foi desmarcada, principalmente as baladas à noite. Todos queriam suas casas, seus pais, e seus cadernos de orações protetoras.  
Entre aquela grande multidão, podia-se encontrar fios rosa de cabelo, uma jovem extremamente bela, com longos cabelos e olhos esmeraldinos. Possuía um sorriso indecifrável no rosto, uma inocência no olhar. Sua pele alva era macia e bem tratada, sem nenhuma mancha, sarda, não havia nada, apenas a sua linda pele clara.

- Talvez esteja com medo, você é uma menina bonita, pode ser algo extremamente fácil para eles, Sakura! – A voz era doce e assustada. Medo? Keichiro tinha cabelos castanhos até os ombros, brilhosos e sedosos, com leves ondulações nas pontas, olhos azuis tão profundos que parecia um grande oceano, uma leve maquiagem cobria seu belo rosto.

- Não acho que devo me preocupar. Se ligarmos os fatos, achei estranho esse assassinato, entende? – A rosada disse olhando pra frente e seguindo seu caminho pelo longo corredor, que estava lotado.

- Notável que você nem liga. Porque estranho? Um assassinato é um assassinato! – Keichiro a acompanhava, andavam lado a lado.

Sakura nada disse a amiga, apenas soltou um "Hm" no ar e continuou andando em passos largos em direção ao fim do corredor. Entrou numa sala azul, com um grande quadro branco na frente, varias cadeiras eram espalhadas pelo estabelecimento. Ambas seguiram as suas carteiras, onde se sentaram e começaram a conversar novamente, dessa vez banalidades, como qualquer adolescente japonesa faria. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ficaram minutos assim, trocando bobagens e rindo das próprias besteiras que diziam até um homem chegar, um homem alto. Seus cabelos eram brancos e compridos, era meio gordo, havia um sorriso estranho em seu velho rosto.

- Em seus lugares, a aula de História irá começar! – A voz grossa e masculina encheu o ambiente, e ele nem havia gritado. Todos foram para seus lugares, no momento que o escutaram, o silencio reinou e a obediência foi percebida.

Tudo organizado, todos estavam em seus lugares, a sala estava limpa, e o professor prestes a começar a aula. Antes de qualquer palavra, uma mão se ergueu. Todos olharam em direção a pessoa que tinha levantado, era um loiro de olhos azuis. Lindamente forte, com seus cabelos esperados e despenteados. Uzumaki Naruto. Keichiro revirou os olhos observando o garoto abaixar a mão lentamente enquanto o professor o encarava interrogativo, Naruto encheu os pulmões de ar, e logo soltou sua pergunta.

- Professor, o senhor poderia nos esclarecer, o porquê do assassinato de Tsuya? Por que afinal, para ela ser morta, alguma coisa deve ter feito.

A pergunta paralisou não só o professor, mas como todos os alunos presentes, uns deram gritos assustados e abafados pelas mãos, outros apenas arregalaram os olhos. Então, o professor suspirou pesadamente, como se procurasse respostas, olhou para fora da janela. Nuvens brancas corriam vagarosamente pelo céu azul e claro. Será que elas o responderiam?

- A direção não quer que eu conte. O que eu irei dizer, provavelmente, se descobrirem eu terei minha carta de demissão assinada. – Ele sentou na cadeira, e observou todos, com e expressão torturada. Ele queria contar. – Obviamente, existe um suspeito. Sempre existe. Tsuya era uma de nossas adolescentes, uma estudante brilhante. Mariko era um professor da escola Hagushine, nono ano. Pelo que sabemos, os dois tinham um caso. Mariko era casado, muito bem casado, se me permitem dizer, e Tsuya tinha um namorado, ou ficante. Não sabemos ao certo. Mas eles estavam juntos no apartamento da jovem, e o que nos jornais e televisões não mostraram, foi que ambos estavam sim mortos, mas completamente nus. E não foi só sangue que encontraram no quarto. No corpo de Tsuya, um pouco de esperma foi encontrado e era do professor. Desconfiam da esposa de Mariko e do suposto namorado de Tsuya.

Ninguém disse nada, petrificados, eles abaixaram as cabeças, tensos com a notícia que acabaram de receber. Uma pessoa ficou inquieta, se mexeu e levantou numa velocidade assustadora, a cadeira caiu enquanto ela se apoiava na mesa, sua voz fina saiu em forma berrante.

- Bem feito! Ninguém mandou ser piranha ao ponto de dar para alguém casado! – Uma loira gritou tão alto que assustou a todos os distraídos.

- Cala a maldita boca Miname. Você não sabe nada do que esta dizendo. Nada, eu repito. Nada dá o direito a alguém de tirar uma vida, quem dirá duas! – Naruto respondeu Miname de modo frio e cortante, seus olhos pareciam pedras de tão duros e raivosos.

Miname levantou sua cadeira e se sentou, chocada. Nunca, ninguém tinha se virado contra ela, principalmente para dar lição de moral. Abaixou a cabeça.

O professos suspirou e finalmente se levantou. A aula havia acabado de começar.

************

**X**

O céu já estava escuro, já eram uma e meia da manha, todas as casas estavam com a janela fechada e quartos escuros, provavelmente dormindo. Podiam-se escutar passos solitários pela calçada deserta e iluminado pelo poste de luz, o tipo de sapato era identificável.

- Demorou. – Sensual e delicada, a voz era tão penetrante que qualquer homem se contorceria de prazer, só de ouvi-la.

- Sim, acontece. Não sou que nem você. – Um homem. Voz grossa e forte, fria e indiferente. – Por que faz isso?

- O que? Matar? – Em tom de brincadeira. Ela se divertia com a pergunta meio indignada do homem.

- Obvio. – A mulher era escondida por sombras, ela estendeu a mão em direção a ele, que a entregou um papel pequeno. Ela aproveitou para puxar-lhe a mão e observar bem seu belo rosto. Tinha cabelos negros e lisos, com olhos profundos de cor negra, alto e forte, poderia esmagar qualquer mulher se decidir usar a força bruta. Qualquer mulher menos ela.

- Ora, ora, Sasuke, não se meta no que não lhe convém. Você pode ter um rostinho lindo, e me ajudar com o meu trabalho, mas não hesitaria em tirar sua vida se você souber demais. – Após dizer aquilo, ele sentiu ser empurrado com violência e caiu no chão. Quando olhou, a mulher desaparecera.

********

**Continua.**

****

****

**

* * *

**

Desculpa, eu sei que tá horrivel. DD:  
Se quiser é só avisar que eu mudo o modo de escrever ou paro. não sei. :DD

Queria agradecer uma amiga, e dedicar essa fic pra ela. Beijo Franciele.

R&R ? :DD


	3. Dois

Um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo SUPER ATRASADO pra vocês. Desculpe, realmente não pude postar antes. Mas espero que seja do agrado de vocês. Que 2011 seja mil vezes melhor que 2010!

Um beijo.

Westrik!

* * *

**Dois**

Ela ria deitada em sua cama, encarando o pequeno pedaço de papel, onde continha um nome escrito, junto com um endereço e um número. Era tudo muito engraçado para ela. Colocou o papel em cima de seu criado-mudo, e então deitou de bruços, fechando seus olhos, em busca de descanso.

- Está achando isso divertido não é? – Um homem se pronunciou, entrando pela janela do quarto, com apenas a luz da lua iluminando seu rosto. Ele possuía uma bela silhueta.

- Mas é claro que estou querido, por que não acharia? – Ela respondeu ainda na mesma posição de antes. Seus olhos não estavam mais fechados.

- Podemos ser descobertos, sabe o que isso causaria não é mesmo? A extinção da nossa espécie. Vampiros é uma raça diminuta, quase não se vê um por ai. Lobisomens? Já era. A cada dia nasce um caçador, daqui a pouco vamos ser conhecidos, e a culpa será das duas fêmeas maravilhas. Vocês não têm que agüentar muito, só algum tempo, quando terminarem de cumprir essa missão irão para o céu e esse vazio desaparecerá.

Ela se levantou, abriu os olhos e encarou a silhueta masculina. Ele a encarava com severidade. Estava realmente zangado com ela. Levantou da cama e suspirou pesadamente, procurando como se explicar.

- Fizemos tudo com perfeição, não os matamos direito. Não como nós normalmente matamos. Evitamos matar desta maneira, se não daqui a pouco estaríamos em livros ou em filmes como os Vampiros e os Lobisomens. Sem contar dos caçadores. Ninguém sabe que nossa raça existe. E se souberem, somos temporários, não seremos extintos nunca.

Ele continuou a encarando, não com tanta severidade como antes, era mais como se fosse cansaço. Caminhou em direção a cama, onde sentou e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos. Praguejou baixo, procurando paciência para lidar com ela.

- Tá eu concordo, não podemos ser extintos. Mas se morrer nesse mundo, com esse corpo, Werujah, não irá para o céu nem para o inferno. Vamos evaporar. Desaparecer. Acabou! – Ele explicou.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Não me lembre de coisas que eu já sei Thormaw!

Thormaw se levantou, e soltou um "faça o que quiser", pulou a janela depois de fechá-la. Werujah foi para a janela, talvez para vê-lo se distanciar. Quando chegou nela, o homem não estava mais lá, e em nenhuma parte da rua.  
Olhou seu criado mudo. Avisaria para sua irmã, conseguira o endereço e o nome da próxima vítima, agora era só esperar o momento certo. Dessa vez iria fazer o assassinato do modo mais cruel e desumano possível.

**X**

A porta da casa se abriu fazendo um grande ruído. Droga, ele teria que concertá-la novamente mais tarde. Jogou a pasta em cima da mesa e fez o mesmo com seu corpo em cima do sofá. Como estava cansado, preocupado e irritado. Aquela mulher o manipulava, era controladora, assassina, e deliciosa.  
Não que ele já tenha ficado com ela, porém, não conseguia dizer não para aquele monstro irresistível.  
Fechou os olhos. Seria ele acusado de assassinato? Foi aquela mulher, não ele. Se bem que era cúmplice, provavelmente teria culpa no cartório. Maldita crápula.

Um som o despertou. Irritante e extremamente alto. Maldito celular.

- Aqui é o Sasuke.

_"Eu sei que é você, gostaria de saber se já arranjou a próxima vítima."_

- Eu acabei de te entregar uma hoje, já quer outra? Já terminou a de hoje?

_"Não, mas é sempre bom ter um reserva. Dessa vez eu quero uma adolescente, mas ela tem que ter um caso com um adulto, e um dos dois deve ter um relacionamento sério com outra pessoa. Mas isso são detalhes que sem duvidas você já deve saber, não é meu querido?"_

- Entendido, conseguirei. Pode demorar, afinal é difícil achar casos assim. Aguarde.

_"Sim amor, até logo mais. Desculpe-me pelo empurrão mais cedo."_

Ele nem respondera, apenas desligou na cara dela. Droga. Ela não podia ser humana, não era possível. Como uma pessoa normal pode sentir tanto prazer, tanta excitação com assassinatos e adultérios?

- Uchiha Sasuke, se te descobrirem, você está morto! – Ele sussurrou pra si mesmo, se sentia culpado, um assassino que nem ela. – Mas essa mulher, ela definitivamente não é humana.

**X**

- Conseguiu o nome dele _Werujah_?

- Esqueci de lhe avisar. Consegui sim! – A mulher se mexeu confortavelmente e encarou a irmã. – Não iremos essa noite, apenas amanhã. Deixe os boatos dos últimos assassinatos morrerem.

- E a próxima depois dessa? – A voz era diferente da anterior, era mais delicada, mas igualmente sensual e excitante, com um tom mais feminino, talvez até meio infantil. Doce.

- Pedi para meu contato um alvo diferente. – Ela sorriu maliciosa, como adorava aquela brincadeira. – _Seruha_, minha irmã, faltam apenas vinte e duas pessoas, e então, poderemos partir.

- Vinte e duas? Vai demorar _Weru_! – Ela disse exigente.

- Eu sei, mas vamos aproveitar. Sabe que quando estivermos no lado de cima, não poderemos fazer metade do que fazemos aqui. Transe, mate, brinque, malicie e aproveite. Tu sabes que no céu é assim: Sexo por prazer, assassinatos, brincadeiras indecentes e malicia é pecado.

- Eu sei. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas logo depois a ergueu rapidamente, encarando a Irma mais uma vez. – Quem é esse seu _"contato"_? É um humano? Ele sabe da nossa existência?

- Não vou te contar. Mas é um humano e não sabe de mim, muito menos o que eu sou. Só sabe que eu sou rápida, forte e incrivelmente gostosa.

As duas trocaram risadas, não podiam negar. Apenas com a voz, todos os homens a desejavam, olhando para seus rostos enlouqueceriam, e se olhassem para seus corpos, morreriam de vontade de tocá-las, prová-las, e amá-las sem limites e regras.

**X**

Barulhenta novamente, aquilo nunca mudariam. Eram apenas adolescentes, num lugar apertado com mais adolescentes. Suspiros e risadas. Gritos e xingamentos. A escola Kawashima não mudaria mesmo.

- Viu só Sakura, não houve assassinatos hoje! – Keichirou exclamava feliz, talvez ela pensasse que esse inferno tinha acabado. Grande engano.

- Vi sim. Graças a Deus! Santo nos livre desses sem alma que matam inocentes. – A rosada falou sorrindo aliviada, provavelmente todo colégio pensava que nem ela.

**X**

Todos já estavam na sala, em seus lugares marcados, e de boca fechada. E na sala entrou um homem. Era bonito e alto, com cabelos brancos e uma mascara estranha no rosto. Hatake Kakashi. Professor de Biologia. Ele fez um barulho com a garganta, afinal, por mais que os alunos não conversassem, eles também não prestavam atenção.

- O livro. Cento e quarenta e sete. Exercícios um, cinco e nove. Duvidas levantem a mão, e barulhos de conversa diretoria!

Sakura e Keichirou estavam dispostas a fazer o que o professor mandou, mas a rosada percebeu que havia um papel estranho na sua mesa, quando olhou pro lado, reparou que Naruto a olhava e afirmava lentamente com a cabeça. Era o dono do papel.

_"Sei o que tu és e sou como você."_

Ela ergueu seus olhos para Naruto em forma curiosa. Perguntas começaram a rodas a cabeça dela. Do que ele estava falando? O que ela era que ele era também?

_"Do que está falando? O que quer dizer com isso?"_

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu uma risadinha baixa, e voltou a encarar o livro aberto. Sakura encarou-o curiosa e duvidosa. Maldito loiro. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

**X**

O sol estava se pondo, e a rua estava movimentada, ela tinha saído da escola e andava pela praia perto de sua residência. O que o loiro era? O que ela era também?  
Ela riu delicada e sentou na areia, suspirou profundamente e encarou o mar.

- Com licença, poderia pegar esse papel no qual você sentou em cima? – A voz masculina fez com que ela se assustasse, não esperava ninguém conversando com ela. Virou-se para encará-lo e se arrependeu amargamente. Os olhos profundamente escuros a encaravam descaradamente, sérios e frios. O homem era lindo.

- Mil perdoes! – Ela deixou de encarar, levantou e entregou o papel, sem olhar nos olhos dele em nenhum desses movimentos. Maldita beleza que a deixara sem graça.

- Muito obrigado, e a propósito, sou Sasuke! – Ele estendeu a mão, olhando para a raiz dos cabelos da menina. Era rosa. Era natural.

- Prazer, Sakura! – Ela finalmente resolveu olhar naqueles olhos, mesmo ele não demonstrando nenhum tipo de sentimento, tratou-a com educação. Obrigada Deus, ainda existem homens educados nessa Terra.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? Muitos casais vêm aqui para ver o por do sol, mas nunca uma pessoa sozinha. – Ele suspirou. Ela parecia tão inocentemente linda, não conseguia pensar que talvez ela pudesse trair um homem. Não, ela não poderia ser a próxima vítima.

- Perdão, mas não tenho namorado. – Sakura sorriu. Ele era frio, serio e curioso.

- Entendo. Bom, obrigado pelo meu papel. Estou indo. – Ele se virou, precisaria procurar outra vítima, e sonhava para que aquela garota dissesse a verdade, não queria ver uma mulher tão linda morta. Mas ele queria vê-la outra vez, nem que fosse de longe. Ela era encantadora. Sakura. Se ele reparasse bem, ela tinha um traço no rosto, muito parecido com o daquela mulher.

- Não, não pode ser. Elas são diferentes, personalidade, físico. Tudo diferente. – Ele sussurrava para si mesmo. Uma menina doce e inocente como Sakura jamais conheceria uma maldita como aquela.

**Continua**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rittinha**

Olá o/

Que bom que gostou. E a respeito dos mistérios, vai ter isso demais aqui. XD  
Pretendo deixar as coisas bem tensas e confusas. Mas no fim tudo se resolve. Ou não.

:P

**Jade Amorim**

Obrigada :D  
Eu sonhei com algo semelhante, daí que veio a idéia. O nome eu fiquei semanas pra inventar. Só sei que no fim ficou Taimoshi mesmo. U.u

**Cristiane-chan**

É meio tenso mesmo. Pode sair alguns erros nessas partes assim – afinal não estou acostumada a escreve esse tipo de história – mas vou me esforçar e mistério vai ter muito mesmo. XD

**Sakura-Zombie**

Obrigada!  
É que não estou acostumada com suspenses e coisas assim.  
Então às vezes eu me pergunto se realmente está satisfatório.  
Fico feliz em saber que não está ruim ^^

Cenário e o clima eu passei uma semana tentando imaginar como seria, pensei que o primeiro assassinato tinha que ser leve, mas num lugar tenso. Ai saiu assim mesmo '-'  
Obrigada por favoritar (?) a fanfic *-*

**GiGi Haruno**

Muitíssimo Obrigada! ^^

**dai-cham**

Essa mulher no ínicio é bem vaca, talvez você odeie muito ela. Mas ela é legal bem lá no fundo. XD  
Ela está ai com um único propósito, porque se não ela não estaria ai._ (sério?)_  
Bom, eles se encontraram XD  
Mas não vai ser com tanta freqüência assim por enquanto.  
XD

**Tsukyomiuchihasama**

Obrigada, espero que goste! ^^

**XX Yuuka**

Bom, espero que ela prometa mesmo XD  
O Naruto é bem assim agora, mas só agora mesmo. O clima estava tenso, o assassinato da garota ele deve ter ficado abalado, mas eu não sou ninguém pra mudar o nosso Narutinho. Ele vai ser super idiota como sempre, mas vai ser sério quando precisa. Gostei de escreve ele dessa maneira, não sei porque, mas um Naruto responsável ia sair bem aqui.

É um UA sim *-*

Espero que aproveite.

* * *

Tentarei postar mais rápido os capítulos, espero que gostem.

Comentarios, críticas, e sugestões são bem-vindas!

Até a próxima. 

West.


	4. Tres

**Tres.**

Quente. Bem quente. Deliciosamente quente.

Fechou os olhos, belos olhos. Suspirou. Seu corpo havia relaxado quando entrou em contato com a água quente em sua banheira. Seus longos cabelos se espalharam pela água cristalina. Encostou sua nuca confortavelmente na lateral. Seus dedos passaram – quase que automaticamente – por todo seu corpo. Tocando-se não maliciosamente, mas sim curiosamente.

Nunca sentiu vontade de conhecer o próprio corpo. Tinha _nojo_.

Nojo?

Ela nunca sentiu a necessidade de se conhecer nem mentalmente. A cada parte que a ponta de seus finos dedos passava, os pelos se arrepiavam. Era bom? De fato era. Mas porque ela precisava fazer aquilo se haviam outras pessoas que o faziam?

Abriu os olhos encarando o teto. Branco. Porque seu banheiro era branco?

Levantou a delicada mão até a direção de seus olhos. Mexeu. Era tão delicada e pequena. Alva. Levou a mão em direção aos olhos, tocando-os delicadamente. Tirou a mão de lá e pousou em seu seio, apertando-o com força e quase enterrando suas grandes unhas nele. Pura raiva.

Se pudesse cortaria todo seu corpo, o rasgaria para se banhar com o seu próprio sangue.

Queria tirar aquele cheiro que permanecia em sua pele.

Depois de tantos anos, tantos psicólogos. Nunca iria acabar aquela sensação? Aquela dor e sofrimento? O pavor de sentir aquele toque áspero e cruel em sua linda pele? Aquele cheiro que ele deixou em belo corpo?

Olhou para a água da banheira. Vermelho. Um profundo vermelho estava tingido naquela água. E naquele mesmo estante reparou que sua coxa estava ardendo.

Havia um corte ali. Horrivel e grande. Completamente visível.

Havia se arranhado até sangrar.

Fechou os olhos novamente. Se banhando – agora – com o próprio sangue misturado a água. As lembranças voltaram a sua mente como uma faca entrando em seu coração.

* * *

_- Filha, minha amada filha. Minha querida, como eu te amo. – Só via tristeza naqueles grandes olhos verdes. – Amo-te tanto. Desejo-te tão bem. Como salvarei minha menina?_

_A linda e pequena criança encarou a mãe. A mulher chorava em sua frente. Logo ela, que sempre foi feita de pedra. Sua mãe nunca havia mostrado algo como tristeza, não pra ela. Sorriso e carinho foram o que sua mãe tinha dado. Sempre radiante e animada. Porque agora sua mãe mostrava tal expressão?_

_- Mamãe. Aonde você vai mamãe? – A fina voz da menina alcançou a mãe, que se virou e encarou novamente a pequena._

_- Querida, minha amada criança. Não queria te jogar a verdade, mas você nunca devia ter nascido. Minha Sakura._

_Ela arregalou os olhos. Sua mãe se arrependia de tê-la. Sua mãe não gostava de sua existência. Sakura viu sua mãe se afastar dela, saindo da sala. Correu. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Correr para bem longe. Mas para onde iria?_

_Chegou ao seu quarto. Seu pequeno e lindo quarto. Com cores rosa. Jogou-se na cama e chorou. Se sua mãe não a queria, o que iria fazer? No passado seu pai a havia rejeitado. Agora sua mãe a odiava. Porque Deus estava sendo tão cruel?_

_- Senhorita. Minha pequena flor._

_Sakura olhou para Mea. Sua leal empregada. _

_- Sinto muito Senhorita._

_Sakura estranhou e seguiu a senhora de aproximadamente cinqüenta e oito anos. Quando chegou ao quarto, viu a cena deprimente de sua mãe deitada na cama. Morta. Com o pescoço cortado e uma faca na mão._

_- Senhorita, sua mãe deixou bem claro que se algo acontecesse com ela, você viveria com seu tio. O Duque. – Mea sorriu delicadamente a menina. – Soube que ele é rico. Dará-te do bom e do melhor, querida. Você tem doze anos agora. É uma linda mocinha. Vai superar._

_**X**_

_- Se não é minha amada sobrinha. Sua mãe me falou tanto de você. – Um homem com cabelos negros apareceu. Olhos que semelhava a de cobra. Era assustador. Sua roupa mostrava o quão rico e sofisticado ele era. – Linda. Exatamente como Myako havia me contado._

_- Prazer. – Sakura falou com voz estrangulada._

_O homem sorriu assustadoramente. – Meu nome é Duque._

_- Eu sei. Sou Sakura. _

_O medo nunca se apoderou tanto dela quanto naquele estante. Duque havia lhe chamado enquanto subia a grande escadaria. Ela o seguiu, mesmo não querendo.  
Quando chegou ao destino, Duque abriu a porta dando espaço a Sakura._

_A menina entrou, tremendo. Era um belo quarto. Com cortinas delicadas de seda vermelha. A cama de casal com a cor puramente branca. O quarto possuía paredes cor pêssego. Os móveis muito bem posicionados, o armário era preto com desenhos de flores. Flores de cerejeira._

_- Você tem doze anos não é? E então, sua mãe já conversou de como ela teve você?_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos. Iria ele chamar a cegonha para ela? Não queria ser mãe. O que faria?_

_Duque riu._

_- Não deve ter falado. Então pequena, irei te ensinar._

_Duque foi se aproximando dela devagar. E enquanto o fazia, tirava sua cara roupa e a jogava pelo chão. A cada passo que ele se aproximava da rosada, ela tremia de medo. Tinha a sensação de não ser uma boa coisa. Tinha a sensação de que iria sentir uma dor imensa.  
Porque Duque tirava sua roupa? Porque ele se aproximava com aqueles olhos?_

_- Tire seu vestido, menina. Não precisará dele._

_Sakura o fez rapidamente. O olhar cruel e ameaçador dele a fez obedecer todos os seus comandos. _

_E ali, naquela cama linda e naquele perfeito quarto. Sakura percebeu que não podia confiar em ninguém. Principalmente nos homens. Ela iria odiá-los sempre, pelo resto daquela amaldiçoada vida. Ela viu a sujeira e a podridão dos seres humanos._

* * *

Novamente ela abriu os olhos – agora assustados.

Maldito homem. Maldito Duque.

Havia deixado uma mancha nela. Uma que nunca se apagaria. Ficaria ali eternamente, colada em seu corpo, sujando a sua mente, pregando em seu coração.

O ódio crescia dentro dela cada vez que pensava naquele sorriso macabro. Sakura pegou a esponja e mergulhou na água vermelha. Passou por todo seu corpo de forma agressiva, deixando marcas vermelhas da força que ela havia usado.

Saiu e esvaziou a banheira, pegou a toalha acima do vaso e se secou. A toalha ficou marcada com o sangue. Sua coxa ainda sangrava. Abriu a gaveta e passou um remédio. Ela encarou a grande linha do machucado. Ele estava se curando rapidamente, uma velocidade anormal. Porque cicatrizava tão rápido?

- Até amanhã isto já deve estar fechado. – Sorriu e seguiu – nua – para o quarto no fim do corredor.

**X**

O barulho fino e irritante soava alto pelo quarto.

- Quem é o maldito ser que me liga exatamente a ... – A mulher não terminou a frase, olhou para o relógio e gritou. – Três horas da manha, você é louco?

- Achei a vítima, quer o endereço?

- Ora. Se não é o Sasuke! Como vai querido, sempre estarei disponível a informações. – Sua voz mudou de irritada a sensual.

- Pegue logo. Rua Hiroshima, Sasikume. Número dois. Vão se encontrar lá às uma da manha daqui a três dias. – Sasuke disse sem alongar o assunto.

- Muito bom garoto. – Ela disse.

Nem esperou resposta, desligou o telefone na cara do homem e voltou a deitar. Ela havia anotado tudo o que ele disse. Só queria voltar a dormir agora.

* * *

Nossa Senhora, eu sei que demorei bastante, mas não conseguia pensar em como escrever. Não tava com criatividade. Entre escrever qualquer porcaria eu resolvi esperar e ter uma boa idéia. Esse capítulo pode dar mais dúvidas ou alguma resposta (?) Bom, mas esse eu resolvi focar um pouco na vida da Sakura, que não anda "aparecendo" muito na fic.  
Essa parte da história da Sakura, foi super inspirada ao livro Amor de Redenção. Muito lindo, eu recomendo :)

Queria me desculpar, não teve como revisar a fic.

Eu estava pensando em fazer um EXTRA sobre o Sasuke, o que acham? Se for uma boa idéia, façam uma pergunta sobre o dia-a-dia do Sasuke. Algo que eu possa responder com uma história para o extra. Por exemplo: "O que o Sasuke faz em seu dia-a-dia quando não está 'trabalhando'?"

Respondendo as Reviews. ( Me surpreende alguem se interessar xD )

**GiGi Haruno**

Bom, eu achei super sem graça o encontro deles. Pra falar a verdade. xD

Juro que farei o reencontro um pouco melhor. Mas acho que de início tinha que ser algo bem assim. tenso. xD

Obrigada, beijo.

**Bell-hime-cham**

Obrigada!

E desculpa a demora xD

Bjo

**jessikaharuno22**

Bom, será que ela é? Poderia ser uma simples humana, ou seila.

Mas enfim, isso fica pela imaginação de vocês por enquanto. :D

Obrigada! :D

**Dai-chan n.n**

Sim, eles se encontraram. KSOPASKOP.

Aquela mulher? Se refere a "chefe " do Sasu? Se for ela é sim. SASKAOPSKAOPSK

Mas ela é uma peça importante :D

Bom, a maioria deve ta querendo saber o que a Sakura é. Deixo isso por enquanto pela imaginação de voces.

Que bom que gostou :D

Um Beijo

Super confuso, e com esse capitulo deve ter confundido mais ainda. KSAOPKSAOPKS

O que a Sakura é, né? KSOAPSKOAk

Aquela mulher é complicada. Mas de início ela é uma verdadeira vaca. Mas é muito importante o papel dela na fic.

Espero que goste. Um beijo :*

* * *

**Que tal um pequeno resumo do que pode acontecer no quatro?** Novos assassinatos acontecem, mas dessa vez um suspeito é pego. Seria esse o verdadeiro assassino? Sasuke está curioso sobre a verdadeira identidade da mulher para quem 'trabalha'. Criando idéias não muito bem boladas, como um bom detetive, foi em busca de sua resposta. Só que sua 'chefe' não parece muito a vontade de entregar seus segredos. Werujah passa dos limites com um outro infernal. Demonio contra demonio. Qual lado vence?


	5. Bonus: Sasuke

Olá de novo! :D

O bonus é esse, não sei se vai satisfazer, mas eu tentei xD

Criei sobre o Sasuke, um pouquinho dele e da vida. Ele tem uma família nessa fic e precisa visitá-los.  
Só que acabei revelando um pouco demais sobre ele, talvez isso tire algumas dúvidas sobre o que está acontecendo.

**Desculpa a demora!**

Bem, deixem uma review. Ajuda, sabe? *-*

**Beijos da West  
**

* * *

**Bonus: Sasuke  
**

* * *

Eram exatemente seis e trinta da manhã. Amaldiçoadas seis e trinta.

Nada contra esse horário, em particular. Só que um canalha estava fazendo meu celular apitar toda hora. E sabe que dia é hoje? Sábado.

Sábado. Ninguém. Trabalha.

Fim.

Isso é tudo.

Então porque demônios tem um filho de uma cachaceira me ligando as seis e trinta e um da manhã?

Com um óbvio contra gosto eu peguei o celular. Se eu atendesse ele pararia, mas eu tive a leve impressão de que se eu atendesse eu ia ter que sair da cama de qualquer maneira.

- Alô. – Eu não fiz a menor questão de ser gentil, mas quando eu paro pra pensar, eu não sou gentil nunca.

"Sasuke. Seu irresponsável. Não acredito que fez isso comigo. Meu deus. Nem comigo você tem um pingo de consideração?"

Eu, definitivamente, conhecia essa voz. Era aguda e gosseira. Com sinais de que estava falhando. Meu deus. Estava chorando.

"Eu aqui. Esperando ansiosamente por uma ligação sua. Uma visita. Sasuke, você não liga para a família."

- Calma. Olha. Espera. Tem um motivo, ok? – Eu tentei me explicar. A essa altura, o sono já tinha ido para onde Judas perdeu as botas.

"Motivo? Motivo? Pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke. Sua vida é inventar desculpas desde que você nasceu. Quero você aqui agora! Neste exato momento quero ouvir daqui ao seu carro sendo ligado para você vir me visitar. É uma ordem."

- Caramba, viu? Mãe, eu tenho vinte e seis anos. Vinte e seis. Estou vivendo a vida. Trabalhando, principalmente. Estou ocupado.

"Sasuke. Você sempre foi muito desse jeito. Você precisa ver sua família. Eu e seu pai sentimos muito a sua falta. Por favor."

Eu suspirei. Minha mãe começou a falar de um jeito bem gentil e doce. Era a voz de uma mãe preocupada. A senhorita Momo podia ser bem carinhosa. Não podia negar que sentia falta de meus pais, só que voltar para aquela cidade significava ter que enfrentar o meu passado.

- Vou indo mãe. Estou levantando e me arrumando. Vejo você mais tarde.

Sei que é grosseria. Principalmente com a nossa mãe, mas eu desliguei na cara dela.

Ela nunca podia vir me visitar, era sempre ao contrario. Queria não ter que ir naquele lugar ou visitar aquele cemitério outra vez. Eu tinha prometido a Asuka que só voltaria depois que ela fosse, finalmente, vingada.  
Vingada por ter sido assassinada cruelmente junto com o primo Sasabike.

Puxei o ar com tanta força que engasguei um pouco e então me levantei. Tinha uma viagem de três horas para a cidade vizinha, onde tudo aconteceu.

**X**

- Oh! Meu Deus! Sasuke, meu querido! Como está magrinho. Precisa se alimentar melhor. Eu sabia que Tokyo não estava te fazendo bem. Olha isso! – Minha mãe exclamou em pânico quando levantou minha camisa. – Está pele e osso. Oh Senhor!

- Mãe. Isso são músculos. É o que as mulheres por ai chamam de tanquinho.

Sério. Não quero me gabar nem nada. Nem sou muito disso. Nunca dei muita importância para o meu porte físico, mas eu sempre me alimentei bem e nunca fiquei parado. A conclusão disso foi que eu realmente ganhei músculos bem interessantes que me faze ficar com mulheres mais interessantes ainda.  
Sou alto e forte. Moreno e meio sério. Pelo visto, é isso que uma mulher deseja.

Por qual motivo elas correm atrás de um homem como eu? Nunca vou chamá-las de amor, nunca vou beijá-las e dizer que sempre ficarei do lado delas. Não serei carinhoso.

- Músculos? Ah, meu filho, alguém te enganou. Seu pai nunca teve isso. – Dona Momo fechou os olhos como se estivesse lembrando.

- Porque o papai nunca foi sarado e sempre foi um preguiçoso. Onde já se viu? Carregar cerveja pra lá e pra cá é algum tipo de exercício físico?

Sasuke entrou junto com a mãe. A casa era enorme, como sempre, e com as cores claras. As cortinas eram laranja junto com toda a decoração da sala. A cozinha já mudava para um verde agradável e branco. Os banheiros tinham azulejos azuis e os quartos era decorados com um amarelo gema.  
Sempre gostei das cores que minha mãe escolhia para os cômodos. Sempre me fez sentir confortável e acolhido em um abraço de cores.

- Querido. Lembra quando você ficava horas trancado no banheiro? Nem lembro fazendo o que. – A cara da minha mãe foi engraçada, mas não consegui conter o embaraço graças à expressão maliciosa.

- Ai, mãe. Eu gostava dos azulejos. Dava pra ver meu reflexo e quando tinha vapor dava para escrever neles. Como quadro negro. – Isso era meia verdade, sabe? Era adolescente e tinha hormônios. Não posso negar que ia ali pra fazer outras coisas de vez em quando. Toda criança faz isso. Por mais que não assuma, como eu fiz agora.

- Não importa. E as garotas? Andou tendo algum relacionamento em Tokyo?

Eu senti uma vontade de revirar os olhos, mas me contentei ao lembrar o tapa que levei da minha mãe ao fazer isso para ela uma vez.

- Não tenho tempo pra isso. Apenas para coisa de uma noite só.

Eu sabia que isso ia decepcionar a minha mãe. Não pelo motivo de eu não ter um relacionamento fixo, mas porque eu estava brincando com mulheres. E ela é uma.  
Nunca vi a minha mãe ficar triste ou deixar de sorrir. Nem na morte da minha irmã. Pelo menos não na minha frente. E eu sabia que ela, apesar de ser meio violenta, era bem doce e carinhosa. Sempre cuidando de mim e do papai como se fossemos seus eternos bebes.  
Quando eu era pequeno, ela costumava me dizer que mulheres também tinham sentimentos e que às vezes faziam coisas para proteger a si mesmas de um dano futuro e sentimental. Sem sombra de duvidas ela queria evitar que eu fizesse exatamente o que eu estou fazendo com aquelas garotas de Tokyo, mas não deu muito certo.

Como esperado, um raio de desapontamento passou nos olhos dela. Porém, chegou tão rápido como saiu. Ela nunca foi de ficar se lamentando por uma coisa boba. Tinha entre curtir seu filho que finalmente tinha ido visitar e ralhar pela merda que ele anda fazendo. Acho que eu preferia que ela ralhasse comigo. No fundo, eu precisava de uma briga da parte de meus pais.

- Filho. Está mais alto do que da última vez. – A voz de meu pai era sempre assim. Questionadora, duvidosa e no final, orgulhoso. Não sei no que meu pai tinha orgulho de mim.

- Pai. Eu sai daqui com dezoito anos pra viver em Tokyo. Tenho vinte e seis.

Era lógico que meu físico e altura tinham mudado. Eu era mais homem agora, mas meus pais continuavam os mesmos.

Minha mãe tinha os olhos castanhos e grandes. Seus cabelos eram longos e presos na ponta por uma xuxinha. Seu rosto era um pouco arredondado e seu sorriso era tão terno que eu sentia vontade de soltar tudo e ficar deitada no colo dela. Não era alta, mas era magra.

Meu pai era tão alto quanto eu. Tinha os cabelos igualmente negros e olhos também. Só que os dele eram um pouco mais claros que o meu. Ele tinha cabelo liso e meio comprido. Batiam no ombro e ele era meio cheio. Talvez já tivesse sido magro, mas agora não era mais. Tinha uma voz tão esperançosa que eu queria poder contá-lo todos os meus problemas só para ouvi-lo me dar conselhos e dizer que tudo vai dar certo.

Como há alguns anos atrás.

- Não importa. Esta melhor agora. – Meu pai falou me entregando um casco de cerveja.

- Obrigado. – Eu bebi. Estava com meus pais e iria aproveitar.

**X**

- Sasuke, querido! Vamos!

- Mãe? Vamos onde?

Eu estava descansando no quarto depois de descer uns cascos de cerveja com meu pai. A cama era confortável como eu me lembrava e tinha um cheiro significativo de lavanda. O cheio favorito de Asuka.

- Vamos ao cemitério. Asuka-chan ficaria feliz em te ver.

Eu congelei.

Ver Asuke sem ter comprido minha promessa? Eu sabia que estava longe de chegar ao fim desse objetivo. Não tinha pistas do assassino ou seu paradeiro, mas eu prometi a Asuka que só encararia seu tumulo quando eu tivesse o orgulho de dizer a ela que a pessoa que havia a matado tinha sofrido o que merecia.

O que fazer?

- Sasuke?

Olhei para a porta e sentei na cama. Meu pai chegou vestido de terno e gravata e sentou ao meu lado. Senti as grandes mãos de meu pai tocarem o meu ombro com gentileza e mexer um pouco, me balançando.

- Garoto, vamos lá. Você pode dar uma pausa nessa sua luta. Está nela desde a morte de Asuka.

Eu não me alterei e nem respondi. Senti a tensão correr como sangue em meu corpo. Não tinha forças o suficiente para me mover. No fundo eu era um covarde. Não conseguia ver minha própria irmã sem engolir o orgulho da desgraça.

- Você não falhou em nenhum momento, Sasuke. Era só uma criança quando aconteceu. Prometeu sem pensar algo que provavelmente não ia conseguir. Sua irmã nunca te condenaria por isso. – Meu pai soltou meu ombro e deu um tapinha na minha cabeça. – Se quiser seguir em frente com essa promessa, pode ir. Mas não abandone sua irmã.

Isso foi o suficiente para me fazer arregalar os olhos e me levantar. Abandonar a Asuka de novo estava fora de meus planos. Não abandonaria minha irmã de novo.  
Com o orgulho ferido, me levantei e segui meu pai até o lugar mais triste que eu já conheci.

**X**

Eu olhei em volta a busca de meus pais. Eles estavam do outro lado acendendo velas e rezando por Asuka.

Olhei seu tumulo e suspirei.

- Sei que pareço idiota. E sei que sou. Falando com um pedaço de pedra. – Sorri comigo mesmo. – Mas se você estiver me ouvindo agora, quero que me perdoe.

Engoli o seco e acariciei a lápide.

- Eu fui fraco e não pude te defender. Senti medo e no final, remorso. Tive a cara-de-pau de pedir que você esperasse por sua vingança, mas olhe pra mim. Não tenho nada ainda. Não importa o quanto eu batalhe pra achar alguma coisa, tudo é em vão. – Sentei no gramado e encarei o céu. – Vou continuar tentando, sabe? Gosto de cumprir o que falo.

Olhei novamente para trás e vi meus pais sorrindo pra mim de longe e apontando para o estacionamento.

- Eu queria que você me dissesse que me perdoa por ser tão covarde. Hoje, ontem. Naquele dia. Eu mudei muito apartir dali, sabe? Fiquei frio, calculista e ando ajudando uma maluca a assassinar pessoas. Você me odiaria agora, não é?

Levantei-me. Não iria atrasar meus pais.

- Nenhuma lágrima caiu, como pode ver. Mas acho que tenho que superar isso. Sempre te amei. Irmã.

Deixei ali uma rosa azul. Eram raras e por isso que Asuka as amava. Tirei de dentro do bolso do smoking.  
Segui ao rumo do estacionamento e senti uma estanha ventania contra me rosto. Jurava ter escutado o meu nome no meio de todo o vento. Mas não havia ninguém me chamando. Andei em direção ao carro de meus pais e entrei. Fim da visita a minha irmã.

**X**

- Sentirei saudades, querido!

- Eu também mãe.

Abracei a mãe e o pai. Sorri forçado e andei em direção contraria a eles. Já era muito tarde e eu precisava dormir. Peguei o meu carro e fui embora.

Por mais que me sentisse mal por ter visto a minha irmã sem cumprir a promessa, não posso negar que tirei um peso dos ombros ao ouvir as palavras de meus pais e por ter contado o que eu queria a minha irmã.

Agora eu só voltaria para a rotina. Com aquela maravilhosa e perigosa assassina.

* * *

Caramba, viu?

Eu suei pra escrever isso. NUNCA consegui fazer um pov descente do Sasuke. Mostrar o que ele pensa de verdade e conciliar com o modo que ele age.  
ACHO que consegui, né? xD  
Isso é só um especial, então a preview do proximo capítulo AINDA está valendo.

**Deixem uma autora feliz e com vontade de postar. Deixe uma review :)**

Até a próxima.


End file.
